Into Your Eyes
by WriteIsFreedom
Summary: REPERSENTE78 : One shot en deux parti, Shaolan doit se marié en Chine, mais il aime encore follement Sakura. Quand on s'aime on ne peut pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre... Et c'est pareille pour Shaolan et Sakura !REVIEW SVP !


**Shaolan vit en Chine, et doit se marier dans deux semaines. Cependant il n'arrive pas à oublier Sakura, entre ses regrets et sa vie, il n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à elle une minute… Il l'aime, et Sakura aussi, ont ne peut les séparés…**

**Ils s'aiment….

* * *

**

_**Into your eyes…**_

_« S'était le noir total… une petite lueur, minuscule…de grands voiles blancs…ondulant à l'infinie… Une robe blanche… Des bijoux somptueux, une chevelure miel flottant eu gré du vent… la lueur s'intensifia, devenant aveuglante, juste…deux grand yeux vert émeraude en pleurs… »_

Mon reflet était figé dans le miroir, tous mes mouvements avaient cessés, je me détendit et me remit à me fixer dans le miroir. Je soupira et me lava les mains en repensant à ce rêve que je faisais assez souvent… Je les séchait mais avait la flemme de sortir. 7 ans et demi… 7 ans et demi que je n'avais pas revu ma belle fleur de cerisier… Qu'était elle devenu ? Dans mon esprit son visage était presque flou, mais ce qui restait très nettement c'était ses yeux… ses beaux yeux vert émeraude. Je soupirai de plus belle, je devais l'oublier, puisque dans deux semaines ont annonçait mon mariage. Je donnai un coup de poing violent dans la porte des toilettes. Ce foutu mariage arrangé entre deux magiciens, il n'y en avait que moi qui n'en voulait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais je n'avais pas le choix… Ma mère allait bientôt mourir, et vu que j'allais hériter, il me fallait une épouse. La rage monta en moi mais je la contenait comme toujours. Je devais faire plaisir à ma mère… je soupira et me regarda de nouveau dans le reflet de la glace. Je me dégoûta quand on frappa à la porte, une voix féminine :

Allez Shaolan ! Ouvre cette porte !

Oh génial, ma fiancée… qui pouvait devenir…

SHAOLAN !

Une bourrasque fit volé la porte… je soupira, très impulsive, en effet.

Sheina sa va pas !

Elle rougit et soupira :

Désolé Shaolan, mais tout le monde me stress ! Ils te cherchent partout !

Je sentais au fond de moi que Sheina elle non plus ne voulait pas de ce mariage… Mais elle ne le montrait pas, paraissant au contraire folle de moi, mais des fois je la surprenais à fixer le vide comme maintenant, se tenant un bras, son beau regard bleu planter au sol, ses cheveux blonds couvrant un peu son visage. Elle semblait triste… Elle soupira et me regarda, sourit et demanda :

Tu viens ou tu veux rester encore un peu seul ?

Je lui répondis en esquissant un sourire :

J'arrive…

Je sortis. Dehors le soleil était rayonnant, magnifique. J'étais simplement vêtue d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir et assez souple, décontracté, mes cheveux toujours en bataille. Sheina était belle aussi, en mini jupe bleu comme ses yeux, et un petit débardeur blanc, elle en faisait craquez plus d'un, et je dois avouer que des fois la tentation du pêcher était forte, mais les sentiments n'y étaient pas, juste une bonne amie. Elle me considérait sûrement pareille, à part qu'elle était câline et très attentionnée. Elle dit en se postant devant ses parents :

Oba-san ! Je peux aller faire du shoping ?

Sa mère, assez vieille et toujours déconcertée par le manque de tenue de sa fille soupira et répondit :

Vas y avec Shaolan-san, sa vous fera une sortit !

Elle se tourna vers moi, une main sur la hanche et demanda, ses longs cheveux blonds au vent :

Sa te tente ?

Bah…

Berk pas vraiment mon genre de loisir, Sheina comprit et dit :

Oba-san ! Shaolan-kun est fatigué ! Je vais le laissez se reposé ! Je ne rentre pas tard bisoux !

Elle avait déjà prit ses clefs et son petit sac à main quand son père la rappela à l'ordre :

Dans cette tenue ! Non mais sa va pas !

Ok ok…

Elle enfila une veste légère blanche, attacha ses cheveux en une queue haute et répliqua :

C'est bon là !

Il soupira et répondit :

Tu n'oublis pas quelque chose ?

Elle perdit patience :

Quoi l'vieux encore !

Shaolan… Prend le avec toi ! Et appel moi comme sa encore une fois et tu n'iras plus faire de shoping ont est d'accord ?

Ouais ouais…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me fit signe de venir, près de la porte d'entrée elle me souffla :

Bon, je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas venir, alors dit que je suis partit sans te laisser le temps d'entrez de la voiture, ok ?

J'avais quasiment l'impression que s'était ma petite sœur qui préparait un complot, c'est avec elle que je vais me marier ? Sa me faisait rire de l'imaginer toujours obligée de taper l'esquive ! Je lui sourit et répondit :

Tu as assez d'embrouilles comme sa, je viens avec toi sa va pas me tué, et sa m'énerverait si il t'arriverais quelque chose…

Elle rougit et dit en démarrant sa belle décapotable coupé rouge :

Hey Shaolan…

Mmmmh…répondis-je alors que la voiture roulait.

Sa serait mieux si tu t'attachait pas trop à moi non ?

Je la regarda, surpris, elle rougissait et parut gêné. Je me remit à regarder le paysage, les yeux dans le vide et murmura :

Sûrement…

Elle m'ébouriffa les cheveux déjà pas coiffés et je paniqua :

SHEINA LE VOLANT !

Elle rit et dit :

Je contrôle la situation mon p'tit Shaolan !

* * *

Au centre commercial, après quelques achats, alors qu'ont déambulaient, Sheina croisa un groupe de trois filles qui étaient au même lycée qu'elle auparavant. Elle la regardèrent mal et murmurèrent :

Regarde, on dirait une pute !

Sheina se sentit blessée et les regarda mal. L'une d'elle voulant jouée sa chaude se ramena et la bouscula avant de dire :

Baisse les yeux wesh !

Sheina l'assassina du regard :

Tu sais à qui tu parles là salope !

Elle prit Sheina par le col et répliqua :

C'est parce que t'es une Li que tu vas faire la loi !

« Li »… Ont étaient cataloguée car ont étaient des Li…Je les stoppa direct :

Hey lâche là !

Tu vas m'faire quoi raté ?

Sheina s'énerva :

TA GUEULE POUFIASSE !

Une grande bourrasque propulsa la fille qui se prit en plus un coup de pied par Sheina. Toujours aussi impulsive… Mais sa n'étonna personne, ce genre de chose était devenue fréquente dans le coin de Hong Kong… Sheina me rejoins et soupira :

Qu'est ce qu'elle me vénère ces meufs…

Je rit et demanda :

C'était comme sa aussi au lycée ?

Toujours…, sa avait déjà commencé au collège…soupira Sheina.

Je rit en pensant Sheina collégienne, toujours aussi impulsive, et lycéenne qui devait faire des ravages.

Je ne voit pas pourquoi tes parents veulent toujours que je veille sur toi ! C'est insensé !

Le visage de Sheina s'assombrit.

Ont va parler un peu…ok ?

* * *

Sheina m'avait amené près d'un grand lac, au loin de la ville, calme. Elle retira ses chaussures et mit ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle les contempla bougés et dit ses premières paroles depuis le centre commercial :

Tu as dit, que tu te demandais pourquoi mes parents me surprotégeais, non ?

J'acquiesçai tout en m'allongeant à côté d'elle. Elle me raconta :

Je ne pence pas que mes parents me connaissent vraiment, il ne voit en moi qu'une fille héritière qu'il faut mariée et qui à un sale caractère pas fichu d'obéir… Et surtout… depuis l'incident de mon frère…

Elle se tu et regarda le ciel bleu, laissant sa peau chauffée au soleil. Je la regardai, tout le monde le savait, son frère, qui avait quasiment le même tempérament et 3 ans de plus, à été attaqué et vaincu, aujourd'hui il a disparu, tout le monde pense qu'il est mort sauf son unique sœur. Bah, l'espoir fait vivre… En fermant les yeux, je revit c même rêve, et n'arriva pas à m'en détacher… ce long voile blanc… Je me vis en train de l'embrasser, un flash très court mais si agréable…

SHAOLAN !

Je me réveilla et vit que je m'étais laissé tombé dans l'eau. Sheina me tendit une main pour me sortir de l'eau, je lui sourit et dit :

C'est bon j'ai pas besoin de ton aide

Ah… désolé !

Elle commença à faire revenir sa main vers elle, quand Shaolan l'aggripa soudainement. Sheina rougit et parut franchement étonnée. Shaolan lui esquissa un sourire et tira brusquement sur son bras. Sheina paniqua, plongée dans l'eau. Shaolan la tint dans ses bras, car elle avait une phobie de l'eau, depuis qu'elle avait vue une petite s'y noyée. Il la rassura et elle calma ses gestes brusques. Il y a deux ans s'étaient sûrement une des meilleures nageuses de Honk Kong, mais elle avait été traumatisée… Elle cessa de trembler et se mit à me fixé de ses yeux bleu les mien. Je lui esquissai un sourire, et elle parut triste. Je lui demandai :

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Est-ce que tu m'aimes Shaolan ?

Je restais sans voix, jamais il n'y avait vraiment eu ce genre de question entre nous. Je réfléchis, oui je l'aimais, mais pas dans le sens de l'amour pur, plutôt de l'amour fraternel… Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse et je lui demandais :

Et toi ?

Oui je t'aime…

Je fus choqué, rougissant, mais elle continua après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes :

Comme un membre de ma famille, mais je me vois trop mal me marié avec toi… vivre avec toi…

Je fixais les sillons que l'eau faisait autour de nous. Et elle dit quelque chose qui aiguisa mon attention :

Sakura…

Je la regardai, surpris. Elle regardait un arbre, aux fleurs roses magnifiques… Bizarrement en fleurs avant l'heure. Elle me regarda et demanda :

C'est bien ainsi qu'on appelle ses fleurs au Japon non ?

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Elle soupira et continua sur sa lancé de question :

Xiao… Tu es amoureux non ?

Shaolan eu un double frisson, et il réprimanda sa fiancée : 

Hey ! Je t'ai dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme sa !

Mais je vais être obligée, autant m'y habituée!

Je la regardai dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête et avoué :

Ouais t'as raison…

Puis je fixais le ciel… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retourné au Japon et redevenir le simple… Shaolan Li… Un garçon banal, qui allait dans une école comme tout le monde, qui avait de petites querelles, comme tout le monde… Et qui était le petit copain d'une fille aux cheveux miels et yeux vert, la plus adorable au monde.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

* * *

Putain sa va Oba-san !

Sheina voyons ! Arrête tout de suite ce langage vulgaire !

Pfff ! Casse toi !

Elle poussa sa mère et commença à partir. J'étais derrière la porte et entendit sa mère la rappelez :

Non Sheina ! Si le marié voit la robe sa portera malheur au mariage !

Eh bien que sa lui porte malheur !

Sheina sortit de la pièce et je la réceptionnai dans mes bras. Des larmes plein les yeux. Elle les serra fort, comme elle serrait ses mains sur mes habits. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche, magnifique, avec pleins de voiles… Sa mère soupira et l'attrapa par les cheveux :

Allez reviens par ici fille indigne !

Sheina grogna et retira rapidement la main de sa mère de ses cheveux, avant de me jeté un regard triste, et la suivre de nouveau à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je soupira, sa faisait quelques temps que les rapports entre Sheina et ses parents devenaient de plus en plus explosif, elle semblait tellement souffrir… et ce fichu mariage qui arrivait… Je ne pu m'empêché de donné un coup dans un mur et rumina.

Toujours aussi violent Xiao ?

Je tournai rapidement la tête, surpris. Je vit ce bon visage souriant et accueillant, ce bon vieil anglais, ce cousin trop sage :

Eriol !

Eriol sourit de plus belle derrière ses lunettes ses yeux bleus m'observèrent et il dit :

Eh bien, comme tu as grandis Xiaolang ! C'est admirable !

Toi aussi Eriol !

A sa suite arriva une élégante jeune femme, nommée Kaho. Elle offrit à Shaolan un sourire doux avant de s'incliner et salué :

Bonjour Xiaolang !

Shaolan n'aimait pas toutes ces manières ! Il demanda :

Que faites vous ici ?

Eriol rit et demanda :

Tu ne te rappel pas que tu as un mariage ?

Mon regard devint légèrement triste mais j'acquiesçai :

C'est vrai…

Une porte s'ouvrit rapidement, Sheina en sortit, stressé, furax. La voix stridente de sa mère résonna :

Sheina ! Reviens ici !

Elle était habillé d'un jean moulant, aux couleurs délavé, d'un dos nu rouge et d'un petit gilet blanc, les cheveux attaché en une queue, plus rien qui avait rapport avec le mariage. Elle se retourna, et énervé gueula :

TA GUEULE LA VIEILLE !

Une bourrasque surgit et claqua la porte. Eriol redressa ses lunettes et dit :

Wow, sacré tempérament !

Kaho rit discrètement, tandis que Sheina s'en allait, marchant rapidement. Je la regarda s'éloigné d'un œil et soupira :

Mmmmh… Pourtant elle est adorable quand elle veut… En fait, où son Nakuru et …

En parlant du loup, la voix de Nakuru surgit, elle me serra fort dans ses bras :

AH SHAOLAN QUEL BEAU GOSSE !

Spinel se posa sur l'épaule d'Eriol, plus calme que son amie… Nakuru redressa le regard et vit Sheina qui s'était retourné, nous fixant durement, avant de tourner les talons et repartit. La jeune créature me lâcha et souffla, étonnée :

Cette fille… Elle à l'air…très malheureuse ! Son passé…

Mais elle se tût, J'ai hésité mais je l'ai finalement rejoint, soupirant un « je reviens » à peine audible. Eriol me sourit et se tourna vers Kaho qui s'étonna :

Sa fait bizarre qu'il se mari…Il semblait tant aimé Sakura…

Eriol la rassura :

Mais il l'aime toujours…

Spinel soupira. Nakuru eu le regard dans le vide et pensa :

« Elle non plus ne veux pas se marier… A qui sa rime… »

* * *

Je rejoint Sheina, elle était dans le jardin de la demeure, un pied dans l'eau, les yeux dans le vide total. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. On ne parla pas, pendant facilement un quart d'heure, puis elle demanda :

Dis Shaolan, comment s'appelle la fille que tu aimes ?

Sakura…

Alors va la rejoindre…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, je la fixa, elle me sourit et plongea dans l'eau. Je paniqua, que faisait t'elle alors qu'elle avait peur de l'eau. Son doux sourire me resta gravé devant les yeux, l'air été doux, je me sentis rassuré… Mais elle ne remontait pas à la surface… Toujours pas… Je me jeta dans le lac sans plus y penser, et j'ouvrit un peu les yeux, et je la vit, elle e laissait couler, en fermant les yeux, tombant lentement vers le fond. Je la saisis dans mes bras et en ressortant, je sentis l'air à grande goulée. Bizarrement, j'eu l'impression de sentir une odeur de pêche, et de fleur de cerisier. Une impression de vert… Mais vite je revins à la réalité, je tenais dans mes bras une Sheina quasiment inconsciente. Elle ouvrit à peine les autres et souffla :

Rejoins la Shaolan, ne joue pas au con, tu l'aimes, ton destin ce n'est pas de vivre avec moi…

Elle me déposa un petit baiser, rapide, sur les lèvres, avant de se reposez, fermez les yeux. Je ne pence pas que ce baiser avait eu une valeur en amour, mais plutôt quelque chose de fraternel… Moi-même j'y avais participé en fermant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas abandonné Sheina… et la douce odeur de cerisier me dit que… c'est elle qui me rejoindrait…

Derrière un arbre, de longs cheveux miel se balançait aux vents, sur de jolies joues coulait des larmes, qui venait d'incroyables yeux verts. Elle jeta un autre regard au lac et murmura tandis qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer abominablement :

Shaolan…

* * *

_**-Next Chapter-**_

**_Et oui un one shot en deux parties ! Hé hé, allez patience ! J'éspère que vus avez aimez, en tout cas alissez une review sinon je continue pas lol ! Y a que sa pour me motiver ! Pour ceux que sa interesse, mon adresse MSN ! Gros Bisoux Bientôt ! Dans le prochaint chapitre, SAKURA APPARAIT EN FORCE !_**


End file.
